kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man
Spider-Man (Peter Parker) is a vigilante, who after getting bitten by a genetically enhanced spider, became a cross-species and became enhanced himself. After creating web-shooters using OsCorp's biocable, Spider-Man escalated from being a mere vigilante looking for revenge and taking out gang members to becoming a superhero protecting the City of New York. He is the main protagonist in the game Ultimate Spider-Man, and appears in crossover fanfics. He is voiced by Josh Keaton. Bio The bite from a genetically enhanced spider granted Peter Parker incredible arachnid-like powers. Strength, agility, a spider-like sixth sense warning him of personal danger. And most amazing of all-- Peter can walk on walls. When a thief killed his beloved Uncle Ben, a grief-stricken Peter vowed to use his amazing abilities to protect his city as the Amazing Spider-Man. Peter’s trials taught him an invaluable lesson: with great power, there must also come great responsibility. Personality Peter is seen to those that know him as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. To those in authority, he is seen as an outlaw and vigilante, someone just as dangerous as those he has brought in. Nonetheless, Peter's vow of responsibility has led him to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. One of Peter's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even in the face of horrible situations, such as battling supervillains like The Lizard and Electro, or being held at gunpoint by a police officer, Peter invariably cracks a joke. Peter is also a loner. His individualistic style is due to having been a social outcast in his youth. However, this has gradually lessen with time upon meeting Gwen and upon Flash beginning to become sympathetic to him. Peter is also shy and awkward. He has a hard time talking to girls, especially when he first had a real conversation with his crush, Gwen Stacy. He also becomes nervous and begins stuttering when he's under pressure or stress, for example when he was talking to Captain George Stacy about who does a better job at protecting New York; Spider-Man or the NYPD. Family, Friends/Allies and Enemies Family *Richard Parker - Father; Deceased *Mary Parker - Mother; Deceased *Ben Parker - Uncle; Deceased *May Parker - Aunt *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider - Clone/Brother; Deceased *Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider - Clone/Brother *Mayday Parker/Spider-Girl - Future Daughter Friends/Allies *Gwen Stacy - Former Girlfriend; Deceased *Harry Osborn - Best Friend *Luke Cage - Close Friend and Ally *Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Close Friend and Ally *Ava Ayala/White Tiger - Close Friend and Ally *Sam Alexander/Nova - Close Friend, Ally, and Rival *Pit - Friend and Ally *Palutena - Girlfriend, Ally, and Mother of child *Dark Pit - Ally *Viridi - Ally *Phosphora - Ally, *Lucina - Friend and Ally, Girlfriend and mother of future child in Ultimate Spider-Man only *Shulk - Friend and Ally *Sonic the Hedgehog - Friend and Ally *Mario - Friend and Ally *Link - Friend and Ally *Samus Aran - Friend and Ally *Miles Morales/Spider-Man/Kid Arachnid *Flash Thompson/Agent Venom - High School Bully turned Friend *Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Friend and Ally *Johnny Storm/The Human Touch - Close Friend and Ally *Felicia Hardy/Black Cat - Close Friend, Ally and Ex-Girlfriend Enemies *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Arch Enemy *Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Enemy *Eddie Brock Jr./Venom - Childhood Friend turned Enemy *Curt Conners/The Lizard - Friend and Mentor turned Enemy *Max Dillon/Electro - Enemy *Flint Marko/Sandman - Enemy *Alex O'Hirn/Rhino - Enemy *Cletus Kasady/Carnage - Enemy *Mac Gargan/Scorpion - Enemy *Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter - Enemy *Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin - Enemy *Herman Schultz/Shocker - Enemy *Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin - Enemy *Loki - Enemy *Medusa - Enemy Trivia *Spider-Man has been a hero since he was 15 years old. Gallery Spider man homecoming .png|Spider-Man as he appears in Marvel's Spider-Man: Homecoming portrayed by Tom Holland. Spider man tom holland.png|Spider-Man as he appears in Marvel's Captain America: Civil War portrayed by Tom Holland. 3060000000048606.JPG|Spider-Man 250.png|Spider-Man as he appears in Marvel's Ultimate Spider-Man VS. The Sinister 6 Voiced by Drake Bell. ASM 20150829 215338.jpg|Spider-Man as he appears in The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) portrayed by Andrew Garfield. Latest-1.jpg|Spider-Man/Peter Parker as he appears in The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) portrayed by Andrew Garfield. Category:Playable Character Category:Character Category:Male Category:The Amazing Spider-Man Category:Non-Kid Icarus Category:Hero Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Ultimate95